


Hope

by Arcangelo



Series: Malec Short Fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Canon Gay Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Not Beta Read, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x09 of Shadowhunters. When Magnus was told Alec was getting married to Lydia, his heart was shattered into pieces―unknown magic had sent him to the future to witness what his life was going to be like, all while giving him hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In your wildest dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173114) by [theleftboobgrabber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber). 



> I wrote this in like ten minutes, do not judge me too harshly pls lol

“Goodbye, Alexander.” Magnus said grievously, heart breaking into pieces.

Magnus tried to stop the tears that were welling in his eyes, he didn’t realise how much this would affect him. He had just met Alec, yet he felt his heart shatter as soon as he heard ‘That’s why I purposed to Lydia.’ The pain Magnus was feeling was radiating throughout his whole soul, no one had ever broken his heart so much.

He wasn’t even in a relationship with him, yet he was broken.

Magnus had thought maybe this one wouldn’t break his heart, maybe Alec would be willing to marry him ― even when no one else would. They would usually leave when they realised he was mortal ― not one of his lovers ever thought he was worthy of marrying. He hated how so much people wanted immortality, yet no one thought about the pain that came with it. Watching everyone you grow to love and care for die around you, no one should want to be immortal ― no matter how much it seems like a ticket to happiness.

What’s the point of forever, when you had no one to share it with you?

Magnus didn’t know why but as soon as he seen Alexander for the first time, everything around him changed. The world seemed brighter, his heart was lighter, everything was different. Alexander was the light that he so desperately needed and now he was gone.

He created a portal to his apartment mindlessly not watching what he was doing. He closed his eyes trying to force the pain away, walking through the portal ― gasping in shock when he heard voices that sound just like his own and Alec’s. He quickly hid behind the counter watching the scene with wide eyes, Alec looked older, he had to be in his mid to late twenties and he was kissing Magnus. Magnus couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a ring on both on their fingers and children’s toys scattered all around the room.

“Where is my little blueberry?” future Magnus said softly but with a knowing tone pretending to look around worried. A little voice giggled running from behind the couch with a pirate outfit on.

“I’m here papa!” Max squealed reaching upwards for his papa to pick him up.

‘Papa?’ Magnus thought. ‘He had never had children before, by the looks of it, he was a warlock child.’

“Don’t you love me too?!” Alec said pouting, looking at Max with feigned sadness. Max patted his head and looked at both of his dad’s with bright beaming smiles. “Of course! I love you both more than pirates and Rafael!”

“What?” Rafael said feigning anger. “Well, I love dad and papa more than you too!”

“Hey!” Alec said looking at them both with stern eyes. “Don’t ever say that! While I love you both equally, you should love your siblings with everything that you have.”

There was identical replies with ‘Sorry, dad.’

The younger Magnus was watching the whole ordeal with tears streaming down his face, he had deduced he was in the future, witnessing his own future and a very bright one judging by the fact that he was married with two children. The warlock’s heart swelled with love, although he still felt heartbroken from what Alec had just told him, he knew there was hope ― he would be with Alexander, they would go on to get married, have children and that was more than Magnus could of ever asked for.

He didn’t notice the scene melting away as he was transported back into present time, lost in his thoughts before he was interrupted by Chairman Meow scratching his leg in annoyance waiting for his food.


End file.
